


Home to Dragonstone

by TheRedWulf



Series: Stansa One Shots [35]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Domestic Fluff, Dragonstone, F/M, Family, Fluff, Historical AU, Homecoming, Married Couple, Married Life, Reunited and It Feels So Good, Slice of Life, The Long Winter, The Others - Freeform, War, Wights, baby baratheon, canon AU, coming home, stansa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:29:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25078414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRedWulf/pseuds/TheRedWulf
Summary: AU - Canon - In which the Lord of Dragonstone returns home from war at last...Picset is viewableHERE
Relationships: Stannis Baratheon & Sansa Stark, Stannis Baratheon/Sansa Stark
Series: Stansa One Shots [35]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1405915
Comments: 45
Kudos: 189





	Home to Dragonstone

**Author's Note:**

> Another quick piece for the 1,000 Words or less challenge! Revisiting Stansa, sorry not sorry. This one is just a little canon au where I toss canon out on it's ass and do what I want. This came to mind when I saw the lower left photo in the picset and I had to write it! I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> Sending out a 'Happy Independence Day' to those who celebrate, may you be safe and happy! But mostly safe! 
> 
> Again, this is a new series where I challenge myself (and limit myself) to write 1,000 word or less vignettes. This will include multiple pairings, universes etc, and allow me to write little scene drabbles as they come to mind. I will do my best to create photo-sets for each vignette, so hopefully you enjoy them.

“My Lady” the voice of Maester Cressen broke into her musings and she looked up in time to see him enter the parlor. 

“Is something amiss?” 

“Ships have been spotted--” 

“ _The Fury_?” she stood so abruptly that her book fell to the floor, the bundle in her arms whimpering in protest.

“Yes, My Lady” Cressen smiled and Sansa was moving, brushing past the older man as she ran through the halls. Clinging to the precious being within her arms, she descended the stairs that led to the beach, her heart racing within her breast. 

He had been away so long that Winter had gone and spring had settled across Westeros, with Summer looming closer each day. She had not laid eyes upon him since that day on the docks, the day she bid goodbye to her husband and watched as his fleet vanished on the Narrow Sea. Once they were out of sight she had fallen to her knees, praying over and over that he would return from the North, that this war against the Others would be quick and he could come home. But as the moons passed by, her prayers grew weaker--even as the swell of her stomach grew larger, and her hope began to wane. 

Eventually her prayers fell to whispers and the day her pains came, she screamed for him but he never came. He was a Father now, he had an heir and yet he did not know it, she could not bear to tell him in something as cold as a letter. Their son, now several moons old, did not know the touch of his Father, did not know his face. 

She had not anticipated this when she had married Stannis Baratheon, Lord of Dragonstone and the most dutiful, aloof man in the Seven Kingdoms. They had been blissful in their secluded life at Dragonstone, an arranged marriage melting away into so much _more_ than she could have hoped for-- dreamed for. But duty had pulled him away from her side before she could tell him how much he had come to mean to her--how much she loved him. 

Shoving the wooden door open, her feet met the rocks of the beach but never faltered, carrying her towards the ships looming on the horizon. Her eyes immediately locked on the flagship, one only a few yards from the shore-- _The Fury_ in all its glory. Her eyes, frantic with desperation, traced over every face on the deck, not stopping until she found the one she longed to see most. 

“Stannis” she whispered, tears flooding her eyes at the sight of her husband. He was thinner than before, his hair holding more silver than black now, and his chin boasted a thick beard, but to her he looked perfect. 

Rushing forward, her heart nearly lept from her chest as Stannis moved to the deck’s edge, jumping overboard as soon as they were close enough to the shallow waters. She hadn’t a care in the world as she took the shortest path towards him, one that took her into the calm, cool waters of Shipbreaker Bay’s shore. 

Foot, ankle, shin then knee were all consumed by the waters but she never faltered, she _had_ to get to him. Stannis was just as determined, striding into knee-deep water, and the moment she was within reach, she was in his arms. 

“Stannis” Sansa sobbed, clinging to his shoulders, burying her face into the side of his neck. “Oh Gods, my Stannis, how I’ve missed you.” 

“And I you” his voice was hoarse, broken with emotion as he held her just as tightly as she held him. “You are even more beautiful than the day I left you” he cupped her cheeks with gloved hands and she looked up into his stormy blue eyes. 

“I was so afraid--” 

“It’s over now” he promised, kissing her forehead, lingering there for several moments before closing the distance between their lips to kiss her. Sansa sighed, melting into his embrace and his kiss. She didn’t care that the calls and work of the men behind them filled the air, did not care that they stood in the ocean’s tide--all that mattered was that she was at last kissing her husband again.

“I have so much to tell you” Sansa smiled through her tears when their kiss ended, the bundle in her opposite arm choosing to make itself known with a soft cry--protesting at being rudely awakened. Stannis had been so focused on her, that he had failed to realize what she was carrying. 

“Oh Gods” he choked on his emotions, staring with wonder into the tiny face so like his own. She shifted the quilt's edge aside, tucking it beneath a chubby chin. 

“I’d like you to meet Steffon Eddard Baratheon,” fresh tears filled her eyes at the awe on her husband’s face. “Your heir” her words met with a ragged intake of breath. 

“Sansa…” he kissed her quickly, eyes returning to their son. “You are well? He is well?”

“We are both well,” she promised, cupping his cheek. “He has waited so long to meet you.” 

“I feel as if I have waited my entire life for this moment” Stannis’ words could barely be heard above the tide. Steffon’s eyes blinked open, settling on Stannis for a brief moment before letting out a happy sound. “The very image of a proud Baratheon” Stannis gave a watery laugh. 

“He is a strong stag.” 

“Sansa, I…” Stannis looked to her, kissing her softly. “I fear I am unworthy of such a perfect gift.” 

“Oh, husband,” Sansa countered. “He is a gift freely given in love and affection.” 

“Love?” he questioned. 

“Aye husband, love” she carefully shifted Steffon into his care, their son settling happily against his father’s chest for the first time. Stannis wrapped an arm around her, holding her close enough to bury his face in her hair. 

“Love” he repeated, the Baratheons of Dragonstone together at last.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Follow me on tumblr for pic sets and more shenanigans!  
> @the-red-wulf or https://the-red-wulf.tumblr.com/


End file.
